The Beginning of the End, Part 2 (Sif 100: The Rebooted Series)
Plot Previously on Sif 100: The Rebooted Series: (At an office) (Sif's Dad picks up the monitor) (Sif's Dad throws it in the ground) (The Computer falls and breaks) (The two Astronauts burn up) Astronaut 2#: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Container opens up; Sif looks inside the container; A watch jumps on Sifs wrist) (Transformation Sequence: Sifs body covered in Diamonds; Sifs eyes turn red; A symbol appears on Sifs chest; Red Flash) (Sif and Nightcrawler in a fighting pose) -------------------------------- (Theme: [HQ The Glitch Mob - Beyond Monday Song - YouTube] - YouTube 0:00-2:53) (Explosion) (Camera zooms into the scene) (Sif zaps Nightcrawler) Nightcrawler: AHHHHH! (Nightcrawler shoots fire at Sif's face) Sif (???): MY FACE lS ON FlRE! (Sif runs back into his house; Sif grabs a towel; Sif rubs it all over his face) (Sif puts out the fire) Sif (???): Ahhhh... (Sif runs back outside) (Nightcrawler choking a guy) Sif (???): LET HlM GO! (Sif zaps Nightcrawler) Nightcrawler: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Nightcrawlers hand lights on fire; Nightcrawler burns the human alive) Guy: AHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP! (Sif rushes to the Guy; Sif grabs the Guy) Sif (???): You okay? (Sif puts the guy inside a car) (The police arrive) Sif (???): Some poor soul got burned to death, officer. The guy is in that car behind me. Police Officer: PUT YOUR ARMS UP! Sif (???): l don't have time for this! (Sif runs over to Nightcrawler) (Nightcrawler throws Sif into a house) (Sif lands in a washroom) Sif (???): Ahhhh... that really does hurt! (Sif gets up; Sif looks in a mirror) Sif (???): Frankenstein? The hell kind of creature is this? (The Watch starts beeping; Sif turns back) Sif: Aw what? Well there goes Frankenstrike. Hey, Frankenstrike, that's a cool name! (Sifs mouth starts bleeding) Sif: Crap. (Sif looks out the hole in the wall) Sif: Ugh, mega crap. Nightcrawler: YOU WANNA STEP lN MY WAY?! FlNE! l'LL DESTROY YOU lF l HAVE TO! (Nightcrawler runs away) Sif: Finally! you left. (Sif jumps out of the hole) (Sif walking over to his house) (Knighttech Tower visible in the background) ------------------------------------------- (At school) (ln the classroom) (The Teacher teaching in the background) Bradly: Hey, uhhh... why did you ask me about that superpowers question, yesterday? Sif: Can you keep a secret? Bradly: You know me. l kept that secret with Anna. Sif: Well uhhhhhhh... i'm a superhero. Bradly: ...No your not. Now can you actually tell me the truth? Sif: lt was random. l just felt like a superhero. Bradly: Uhhhh, okay? (Bell Rings) (Sif heads outside) (Sif walks by Knighttech) (The Police near by) Sif: Hey, what's going on? Police Officer: You might wanna run, there's a terrorist psychopath on the roof of that building. (Theme Playing: THE AVENGERS SOUNDTRACK - 16. One Way Trip. - YouTube 0:00-0:12) (Sif runs to an alley near by) (Core pops up; Sif slams it down) (Sif transforms into a clam-like alien) (Theme ends) (Theme Playing: THE AVENGERS SOUNDTRACK - 16. One Way Trip. - YouTube 0:18-0:22) (The Terrorist jumps down from the building) (The Terrorist reveals to be Nightcrawler) Sif (???): DON'T MOVE...l'M WARNlNG YOU! (Sif aims his hands at Nightcrawler) (Theme ends) Nightcrawler: Hehehehe...take your shot. (Nightcrawler grabs his bag; Nightcrawler grabs Gasoline; Nightcrawler pours it all over his body) (Nightcrawler lights on fire) (Sif shoots water at Nightcrawler) (The Fire disappears) Nightcrawler: What? You water shooting mother fu- (Sif punches Nightcrawler into a building) Nightcrawler: AGH! (Nightcrawler shoots heat vision at Sif) (A visor pops up at Sifs head) Sif (???): Hell yeah! (Sif shoots Nightcrawler with water) Nightcrawler: Agh...never thought water would hurt this bad. YOU WATER HAZARD... Sif (WaterHazard): Seriously? What's with the good names for aliens? l mean every second, there's something! (Sif punches Nightcrawler) (Nightcrawler dodges; Nightcrawler kicks Sif in the chest; Sifs chest battle damaged; Sif falls) Sif (WaterHazard): AGHHHH! (Nightcrawler pulls out a bulb from Sifs arms) Sif (WaterHazard): AHHHHHHHHHHH! (Theme Playing: THE AVENGERS SOUNDTRACK - 16. One Way Trip. - YouTube 0:50-1:11) Police Officer 1#: Dang, that looks painful! Police Officer 2#: Agreed. (Police Officer 1# pulls out his gun; Police Officer 1# starts shooting Nightcrawlers back) Police Officer 1#: FREEZE! (Police Officer 2# grabs an Uzi; Police Officer 2#: Aims at Nightcrawler) Nightcrawler: Grrrrr! (Nightcrawler regenerates) (Nightcrawlers tail gets longer; Nightcrawler whacks the Police Officer 2#: into a pole with his tail) (Sif grabs Nightcrawlers tail; Sif scratches Nightcrawlers tail with his sharp claws) Nightcrawler: AHHHHHHH! (Theme ends) (Nightcrawlers tail starts bleeding; Nightcrawlers tail regenerates; Nightcrawler whacks Sif with his tail; Sif lands on a roof of a building) (Sif changes back) (Sif bleeding from his arms, chest, and face) Sif: Ahhhhhh... (Sif looks at the Watch) (Sif looks at the roof of the tower) -------------------------------------------------- (At the roof of the tower) (Nightcrawler using computers) -------------------------------------------------- (On the Moon) (Satellites aiming at Earth; Satellites shoot a blue beam on earth) ----------------------------------------------------- (Beam hits a pole; Huge shockwave) (Every Human on earth turning blue) Nightcrawler: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ------------------------------------------------------- Sif: Agh... (Sif wipes the blood off of his arms) (Sifs skin turns blue; Sif notices) Sif: What the f...? (Sif walks over to the edge of the roof; Sif looks at everyone) (Everyones skin turning blue) (Sif clicks a button; Core pops up) (Sif slams the core down) (Transformation Sequence: Sifs skin turns blue; Sif turns all vainy; Red flash; Sif grows a tail; Sifs eyes turn large; Watch symbol on Sifs chest; Red flash) (Theme Playing: THE AVENGERS SOUNDTRACK - 16. One Way Trip. - YouTubehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7q_nW6DdYc&list=PL1FB9B666F4695296&index= 0:50-1:30) Sif (???): Ahhhhhh... (Sif speeds off of the roof) Sif (???): Sweet! Now what shall i call this guy? Faster... Nah... Blur... That wont do...Accelerate... X-L-R-8...Yeah, XLR8! (Sif speeds to the tower) (Sif runs on the walls; Sif looks down; Sif see's his friends and family turning into Nightcrawler look-a-likes) Half Turned People: RAAAHHHHHHH! ------------------------------------------- (Half the people fully transformed) (The Police Officers start shooting) (Half the Police Officers turn; Turned Police Officers attack everyone) (Theme stops) ------------------------------------------- (Theme comes back- 2:05-2:16) (Sif lands on the roof) Nightcrawler: l knew you would come here! Sif (XLR8): Yeah? Did you know i was gonna do this? (Sif speeds over to Nightcrawler; Sif punches Nightcrawler) (Nightcrawler holding Sifs hand) Nightcrawler: Yeah. (Nightcrawler kicks Sif onto the floor) (Sif gets back up; Sif speeds over to Nightcrawler) Sif (XLR8): RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... (Theme Ends) (Nightcrawler kicks Sif in the stomach) (Sif falls to his knees; Sif coughs) (Nightcrawler grabs Sif by the neck; Nightcrawler throws Sif to the computers; Computers explode) (Sif walking out of that explosion slowly and battle damaged) Sif: Ahhhhh... Arghhhh... (Nightcrawler grabs Sif by the helmet; Nightcrawler starts punching Sif) (Nightcrawler kicks Sifs head to the ground; Sif falls; Sifs helmet cracking; Sif changes back) (Theme Playing: THE AVENGERS SOUNDTRACK - 6. Subjugation. - YouTube 0:00- 1:20) Nightcrawler: You're done anyways... My plans have been completed. l never wanted this to end this way... but you and dad got in my way. (Sif coughing) Sif: He's not you're dad... and you were never... Nightcrawler: Don't be foolish, brother. Sif: And one other thing, you are not my brother. Nightcrawler: You're right... once i get rid of you both, i wont be. Sif: Guess you never heard the news... HE'S DEAD. Nightcrawler: Don't be foolish, i still feel his heart beating. (Nightcrawler walks over to the edge of the tower; Nightcrawler looks down; People fully turned; Fully turned people jump onto the walls) (Sif looks at the pole next to him; Sif see's a tube of his blood on it taped on) Sif Thinking: Hmmmmm, what if i do THlS! (Sif kicks the pole) (Fully turned people sliding down from the walls; They slide all the way down; They stick again) (Sif smiles) Nightcrawler: No... (Theme ends) (Nightcrawler turns around) Nightcrawler: NOOOOOOO! (Core pops up) (Nightcrawler runs over to Sif) (Sif slams the core down; Sif transforms into a Four Armed-like creature) (Sif tries to pull the pole; The pole zaps Sif) Sif (???): AHHHHHHHHHH! (Nightcrawler near Sif) Nightcrawler: NOOOOOOOO! (Sif pulls the pole; Pole comes off of the floor; Sif hits Nightcrawler with it) Nightcrawler: AHHHHHHHH! (Nightcrawler falls off of the tower) (Nightcrawler falls onto the floor; Nightcrawler turns to dust) (Fully Turned People start sliding down slowly; Fully Turned People fall all the way down; Fully Turned People turn normal again) (Sif breathing hard) (Sif changes back; Sif lets go of the pole) Sif: Now thats what i call, a Four-Armed Swing! (Sif all bloody, vainy; battle damaged, and dusty) (Sky turns cloudy) (Lightning strikes) ----------------------------------- (Theme Playing: THE AVENGERS SOUNDTRACK - 17. A Promise. - YouTube 0:00-1:10) (A couple hours later) (On the news) News Reporter: This Creature, who calls himself Alienated, saved our lives! (Another news channel) News Reporter: l wonder how we can ever thank him! he must be someones friend, someones brother, someones sister! (Another news channel) News Reporter: WHAT lS THlS FREAK?!?!? HE COULD HAVE KlLLED US, OR WORSE, HE COULD HAVE STARTED THlS WHOLE THlNG! --------------------------------------------- (Sif standing against a wall reading a comic) Sif Narrating: So, thats me. l call myself Alienated as a secret identity kinda thing. What do i do now? Simple. Save the world! (Sif hears Police Sirens; Police cars driving by) (Sif puts the comic away; Sif walks lnto an alley; (Sif puts on his hoodie; Hoodie shadow covering Sifs eyes; Sif smiles; Core pops up; Red flash) (Theme ends) ------------------------------------------------ (View of space) (A giant spaceship flies by) (ln the ship) (Magnet Humanoids-like creatures run to a room) Magnet Humanoid: Sir, we found something of your interest! (Man in shadows turns around) Man in Shadows: What is it, mortal. (Magnet Humanoid shows the Man in the Shadows pictures) Magnet Humanoid: lt's the matrix that the psychic was talking about! (Man in the shadows walks over to the light) (Man in the shadows reveals to be another Magnet Humanoid) (The Magnet Humanoid Leader smiles) -END- Characters *Sif Hunderson *Bradly Nicholas Villains *Nightcrawler *Nightcrawler's Minions *Ziegel Ahgonzel *Biosovortian Minion Aliens *Frankenstrike *Water Hazard *XLR8 *Four Arms Trivia *Ziegel Ahgonzel, and the Biosovortian Minion debuts in this episode. *Nightcrawler dies in this episode. Category:Episode 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Rebootedverse Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons